Return of the Bloodmoon
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: With the events of the Bloodmoon over, Raven and Lecter begin a relationship. But a recent nightmare from Raven may put their love and the Teen Titans at risk. Rae/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Love under the Full Moon

**Return of the Bloodmoon **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the character I created, Lecter 

Chapter One: Love under the Full Moon

Raven sat on her bed, meditating and keeping her emotions in tack. After she was finished, Raven left her room and headed down the hall.

She stopped at the door marked 'Lecter' and walked in. Standing in front of her was a six-foot tall guy looking out the window at the full moon.

His hair was shaved and short. He wore a pair of pants that were torn at the feet. This was Lecter, her friend, her companion, and her love. She slowly moved toward him and quietly called him,

"Lecter?" Lecter turned to face her, his eyes were yellow like the sun and his face was clean like he recently shaved. She moved closer until they were arm-length of each other,

"I just want to talk," she began but Lecter put his finger to her lips, "

I know why you're here but let's cut to the chase." Both began to lock lips and a passionate kiss. Lecter held Raven, sliding his hands over her arms.

The moment was broken when Raven notice something behind Lecter. The full moon had turned into the color red. She knew what it was and tried to leave but she couldn't move. S

he then notice that Lecter was holding her arms down by her side, preventing her from leaving,

"What's the matter Raven," he asked in a dark, demonic voice with a sinister grin, "I thought you said you love me?"

In an instant, his eyes turned red like the moon and began transforming into a werewolf. Raven watched as Lecter's face changed from man into a wolf, ears became long and pointed, nose extending into a snout, his teeth turned into fangs. Raven saw his muscles expand as fur grew, the strength in his arms increased and his grip tightened on Raven's arms.

His hands became claws as the nails pierced through Raven's costume and dug into her skin. She let out a cry of pain as Lecter gave a laugh-howl mix, absorbing her agony. He was about to deliver the killer bite when Raven woke up screaming in her bed, sweat pouring down her head as she tried to recover from this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning After

Chapter Two: Morning After

Raven stayed in bed for most of the morning, but she did eventually headed to the main room.

She needed to talk to Lecter.

About three weeks ago Lecter was under the influence of the Bloodmoon. As a werewolf, the Bloodmoon returned him into the ancient animal instincts of his ancestors. He was finally knocked out by Raven and returned to normal after the moon subsided the next day. Although the Bloodmoon comes once millennia, Raven felt the dream she had was a premonition of what might happen.

Raven entered the main room and observed what her friends were doing. Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting each other in video games,

Typical, she thought,

Starfire was busy cooking more of her alien food,

She's not bad as a cook, Raven thought again,

Robin was not seen anywhere,

Must be in the gym, she thought for a third time and then she spotted Lecter.

He was in the far corner of the window, shaving his face.

She tried to approach him but she got several visions of her nightmare with Lecter staring in front of her in his wolf form and his eyes blood red.

Her recoiling was noticed in the window's reflection by Lecter and turned to face her,

"What's the matter," he asked but Raven did not know what to say to him about the dream.

Their one way conversation was interrupted when Robin burst into the room,

"Titans, we got trouble," he said, "Its Adonis."

The group left quickly to head to the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking a Sleeping Monster

Chapter Three: Waking a Sleeping Monster

Adonis, the weak jock with a big suit of armor, was military-pressing cars into buildings. Robin interjected Adonis' workout,

"You know Adonis. Your muscles will never get any larger."

Ignoring the remark Adonis tossed a car right at the Titans. Raven was able to stop the vehicle with her powers and cast it aside. Lecter changed into his werewolf form as the group charged at Adonis, each trying to bring him down in their own way. Beastboy turned into a rhino and hit Adonis in the chest but Adonis tossed him into Cyborg, knocking them both out. Raven and Starfire shot at Adonis with their respected ray beams. Adonis rolled out of the way, grabbed a lamppost and started swinging it like a baseball bat. Starfire was able to dodge it but Raven wasn't so lucky, she took the full force of the blow and was knocked to the ground. She did not have time to recover because Adonis was prepared to strike again, however Lecter who ran in between the two and caught the lamppost blocked his attack. Lecter and Raven made eye contact for just a moment when Raven noticed that his eyes quickly changed to blood red and then back to yellow,

Oh no, she thought, It's happening again. Lecter refocused his attention at Adonis. Using his werewolf strength, he bent the post in half and tackled Adonis to the ground. He proceeded to tear the body suit apart until only Adonis actual body was visible. Lecter grabbed his head and held him the air,

"I will personally savor this moment," he said in a demonic voice that was similar to the voice in Raven's dream. Sensing trouble, Raven stepped up and stopped Lecter by covering him with psychic energy,

"That's enough, Lecter. It's over, put him down," she ordered. Hearing her voice helped him regain control of his animal instincts. He dropped Adonis and changed back to human form; at the same time Raven released her hold on Lecter. She rushed over to his side as she tried to explain last night,

"There's something I need to tell you. But I want to tell you at the tower. It will be safer."

The group got back to the tower and Raven explained her dream,

"Is it possible for remnants of the Bloodmoon to be still in you," she asked Lecter.

"It's a possibility," he responded, "but I find it unlikely. Now, if there are no further questions, I am going out for a walk." Lecter headed for the door but was cut off by Robin,

"I don't think so Lecter. If Raven is serious about this dream, I am not allowing you to leave the tower." Lecter started to get angry. Raven felt the Bloodmoon's power returning,

"Get out of the way, you pathetic human," his voice had become demonic again. Lecter grabbed Robin and tossed him over his head. Turning to his friends, Lecter gave them a simple message,

"Stay away from me or I will make meals out of all of you," he turned to the direction of Raven,

"Starting with you." At the same time, Raven noticed that his eyes were blood red again. Lecter headed out the door and into the city.

The others Titans stared at each other, not believing what they just saw. Beastboy decided to break the silence,

"So what is are plan," he asked.

"For now we monitor him," said Robin, "We make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone or himself." Raven had another idea but first, she needed answers,

"You guys go and watch him. I'll come up with a way to stop him," she said.

"How are you going to that," asked Cyborg, Raven's answer was simple,

"By contacting an old friend."


	4. Chapter 4: Contacting an Old Friend

Chapter Four: Contacting an Old Friend

(Additional disclaimer, I do not own Lucian)

Raven was up in Lecter's room when the others had left to follow him. Both Lecter and Raven had strict rules of the other Titans entering their rooms but at times they allowed each other to come in.

As Raven walked into his room, she turned on the light to help find what she was looking for. On the wall were several pictures that Lecter drew of Raven, she couldn't help but blush at his creativity, and then she spotted what she was searching for. There was a big book sitting on his desk, this was the book that Lecter used to talk to Lucian.

Lucian was a six hundred year old werewolf that came to America from Europe in the 1700s to look for the Chosen One of lycan prophecy. He lived his last three hundred years looking for him or her, when he gave up searching he returned to his old animal instincts and attacked a local boy. However, he was overpowered and killed by the kid.

He then realized the boy was chosen one and rather than traveling to the Other Side, he stayed on Earth in spirit form to help Lecter fulfill his destiny. Lucian was with Lecter during the early years of the group; teaching Lecter everything he knew and observing him interact with the others at his side. Once he completed his mentoring of Lecter, Lucian traveled to the Other Side to reunite with his comrades who died before him. At times Lecter would contact Lucian if he needed help or to talk, sometimes Raven was present with Lecter so she knew how to perform the ritual.

She had setup a circle of candles and sat in the center, legs crossed with the book on her lap. Raven placed her hand on the page bookmarked, opened it, and began reading the passage.

"I am calling the spirits of lycan warriors. I am asking for your guidance and knowledge. I seek the werewolf named Lucian, the great warrior who led his people against their oppressors. I wish to speak to Lucian." Bright light had formed around Raven, nearly blinding her.

Once the light dimmed, she found herself standing in a hallway facing a door. Opening it she saw a lycan sitting at a desk in patience, as if he was expecting her.

"Hello, Raven," he said, "What brings you here?" Raven quickly answered his question,

"I don't have much time, Lucian. Lecter's in trouble and I need your help." A chair appeared next to her and Lucian stretched out his hand in a polite gesture,

"Please, have a seat and tell me everything." Raven sat down and began with what happened three weeks ago.


	5. Chapter 5: Problem and Solution

Chapter Five: Problem and Solution

The Titans were able to track Lecter with his communicator still attached to his torn pants. His location was at the park, arriving they found him terrorizing locals,

"Okay team," Robin advised to the others, "We'll keep him in this area until Raven arrives with her plan."

Lecter lifted his head and sniffed the air, turning he saw his friends standing a few feet from him. "I thought I told you to stay away," he growled with his red eyes burning, "Lucky for you, it's last mistake you'll ever make." Lecter got down on all fours, transformed at a fast rate, and prepared to attack with hunger on his mind.

Raven finished explaining Lecter's situation to his mentor, Lucian, hoping to find a way to end the Bloodmoon's influence on him.

"Do you know a way to end all this," Raven asked with concern. Lucian gave his best explanation,

"The Bloodmoon's power is driven by rage and anger. By fighting him, you are growing the power inside." Raven was confused by Lucian's answer,

"I don't understand. The last time he was under the influence, I was able to stop him and the powers subsided the next day." Lucian then mentioned more about the Bloodmoon,

"Yes, you said you stopped him and he slept through the rest of the event, but what did you say after you blasted him?"

Raven was shocked by that question, how did Lucian know about what she said? Was he watching the whole event three weeks ago? So many questions ran through Raven's mind but she was interrupted by Lucian trying to talk to her again,

"Raven, what did you say to him?" She sat speechless for a moment and then quietly said,

"I love you." She lowered her head in embarrassment but she quickly raised it when she heard Lucian say,

"That's it."

"What's it," she asked.

"That is what you need to end the Bloodmoon. The opposite of anger is love, when you said 'I love you' your love for Lecter weakened the anger in him. You must go to him now and use what you have learned to save him."

Raven got up and paid her respects, "Thank you Lucian," and she was instantly back in Lecter's room. Knowing how to save him, Raven focused her energy and teleported to where her friends are.


	6. Chapter 6: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Six: Beauty and the Beast

Lecter was crushing his fellow Titans, knocking them down one at a time, not even breaking a sweat. The fighting was broken up when a portal appeared and Raven stepped out of the portal. She sent a blast of psychic energy at Lecter, which knocked him against a tree. Although she did not plan on fighting Lecter, Raven wanted to keep him at a distance so she could tell the others of her plan.

"I know the way to save him," she said, "But I need you guys not to engage him in combat. No matter how bad things look, do not fight."

Being the team leader, Robin asked Raven if she wanted to go through with this. Raven said she knew what she was doing and could handle it.

Raven walked towards Lecter who was recovering from knocked against the tree. Lecter observed Raven coming to him, but she did not fight him, instead she removed her hood, knelt down on the ground, and just stayed there. Lecter walked closer to investigate; he sniffed around not smelling fear but peace and calmness.

Was she offering herself to him, he thought, or was she planning something. Lecter extended his left hand and grabbed Raven by the throat. As he lifted her to his face he looked over her shoulder to observe the others, they were not reacting to his actions. He turned his attention back to Raven who was struggling against him either, now Lecter started to suspect something.

"Aren't you going to fight me," he asked.

Raven's voice was weak but Lecter could hear what she said, "I am not going to fight the ones I love."

Those words seemed to have an effect on Lecter because he hesitated for a brief moment but he shook himself of those thoughts. Lecter took his index finger on his right hand and opened a vertical cut on the left side of Raven's face; she did not flinch or squeal as the blood trickled down. He took some of her blood and tasted it. Recalling what she said earlier, Lecter responded to her,

"So unwise of you," he searched for the jugular region on Raven's neck. After finding it he brought Raven closer so he could whisper in her ear, "I promise to make this quick, you will not feel anything."

Raven started to cry because she thought all hope was lost. Lecter was about to finish her when a bright flash of light appeared and a voice called out,

"Lecter, stop!!" Standing before him was his mentor, Lucian, in his spirit form. "Don't do this, you will regret it, trust me," Lucian was pleading to his apprentice.

Lecter dropped Raven and started berserking; his mind was confused, he was fighting two battles: one was trying to hurt his friends while the other was trying to prevent it. While observing this, Raven notice that her hands were glowing white. She felt her powers combined with her love for Lecter. Then she heard Lucian say to her,

"Finish this, use your powers to end the Bloodmoon's influence!"

Taking his advice, Raven charged at Lecter, arms extended. As soon as her hands touched his chest, energy surrounded both of them. Memories flashed through Lecter's mind, flashbacks of his life and his times with the Titans. Other memories were that of times he spent with Raven. He felt the Bloodmoon's power leaving him. Raven also felt the power leaving too; her energy drained most of her strength. Before she fainted, she saw Lecter return to human form and his eyes changing back to yellow. She also heard Lucian say,

"It is done."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion of Two Lovers

Chapter Seven: Reunion of Two Lovers

Raven awoke the next morning, thinking this whole event was a dream. The cut on her face was completely healed and she was sure that she was dreaming all this. She notices a piece of paper next to her bed. It was small and had a short message on it,

'Meet me on the roof. Lecter.'

Raven wasted no time heading to the top of Titans Tower. When she reached the roof, Lecter was standing there waiting for her.

"Is it over," Raven asked as she approached him.

"Yes," he replied, he was in human form with his yellow eyes, "Lucian stayed with me for a while to make a final check."

Parting the hair on the left side of Raven's face, Lecter said, "I hope I didn't scratch you too bad."

Raven gave a small smile, "It's nothing."

The two stared at each other for a brief moment, then they kissed passionately just like in Raven's dream except this was real; the kiss was real, their love was real.

The End


End file.
